


Make it Alone

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: He's a murderer.Well atleast that's what the judge had decided. But now he's free, after spending his entire teenage life in Jail Jughead Jones has moved to Riverdale for a fresh start, Unfortunately for the dark haired boy he's grown accustomed to his reputation following him everywhere. When he catches sight of his beautiful blonde neighbor Betty Cooper he almost believes in love at first sight. But everyone has a story to tell. Will he stay away from the girl next door for her own good or will he finally let go and let love in.





	1. Chapter 1

“There are children on this street.”  
“I just don’t see how this is legal.”  
“And so young too, such a shame he was brought up that way.. but still.” 

 

Jughead Jones shifted in his seat at the old fashioned Diner, blatantly ignoring the not so subtle whispers aimed his way. The flashing Neon sign reflected in his coffee cup, Pops it was called. He could feel the stabbing glares against his back as he slid a five dollar bill across the counter and gave a weak smile to the older man in charge. 

The dark haired 25 year old said a silent prayer of thanks that he was able to make it out the front door without having any food pelted at him, it was a welcome change from the last town he had moved to.

He hit the sidewalk and instantly shoved his hands in his pockets, fingers curling bitterly around the fabric of his jeans, a habit that had stuck with him from the long years he spent locked away in jail. 

That’s right, he was a convicted felon, just recently removed from the Federal penitentiary Facility in New York after the truth of his conviction was revealed. The time he spent in Rikers had been straight out of a horror novel, everything they said about jail? It was all true and Jughead Jones had lived through it all. It’s what brought him here to Riverdale, The town with Pep, well.. atleast that’s what his real estate agent had said. 

He made his way down the twisted roads that led to his house, it was tucked away, hidden behind the town exactly the way he wanted it. The only neighbor he had was the house just a few feet away from his, it was painted Sunshine yellow and had more flowers planted in the front yard then he had ever seen in his life. Jughead had been living in his new home now for five days and had yet to see a single sign of the person who owned the yellow house, well that was until today. 

 

He stood awkwardly in his driveway as he watched the tiny blue beetle pull in. The first thing he saw was children, a set of twins to be exact, they came tumbling out of the car, pulling each other’s hair and shouting at each other. 

“Fantastic.” Jughead mumbled, his realtor had promised no children or frat teens. The next person to emerge was a blonde woman a few years older than him, her hair was pushed back with a head band and she was clearly pregnant, 

“Boys!” She called out to the quarreling children.

They instantly stopped fighting and stared up at their mother with apologetic faces. 

He heard her before he saw her, a voice so sweet it could have been dipped in honey 

“Oh Polly come on, they’re just playing! We’ve been cooped up in a car for three days after visiting mom! I’m feeling a little rambunctious myself” she hopped out.

The most beautiful woman Jughead had ever seen in his entire life. An angel for sure, honey wheat hair and sea green eyes followed by full lips and sun kissed skin, Jughead let his eyes travel down her body taking in the soft white dress she wore and the long toned legs that followed. Her laugh rang out through the front yard as she picked up the tinier of the twins and swung him around in her arms. 

The older blonde simply rolled her eyes and leaned against the car, a playful smile on her lips 

“As much as we’d like to stay and play Trev is waiting for us at home and this pregnant mama needs her man.” 

Betty nodded, pulling the twin boys closer to her chest and squeezing 

“I had a great time this week boys! What do you say tommorow you take me out for ice cream, my treat.” She winked and Jughead felt his heart ache at the soft way she spoke and the adoration she had in her eyes as she looked at her older sisters stomach. There was a story to his new neighbor and he loved a good story.

As Polly piled her kids in the car she turned to the leggy blonde and pressed a kiss to her cheek  
“Please call me tonight, I know this weekend was… a lot.. but I’m here for you okay.” 

Jughead felt his shoulders tense, he was zoning in on a personal moment and it felt wrong, he turned to head to his front door when he heard tile against pavement. Daring one final glance back he inhaled sharply when his eyes met the new shade of green that was sure to be his favorite.

Her smile got wider when she noticed him looking, she lifted a tiny hand and waved excitedly.  
Jugheads eyes widened and he whipped himself back around slamming into his house and locking the door, leaning a slightly confused and frowning blonde right next door 

What was he thinking watching her like that? She was trouble wrapped up in a perfect blonde bottle.  
She looked like sunsets and milkshakes and freshly printed books all wrapped in a tiny bottle blonde bottle, and he.. well he looked like what he was… a murderer. 

 

He shook his head aggressively taking cautious steps to the kitchen and dropping down in front of his laptop. He wouldn’t have to pay her any attention, he rarely left the house anyway typically only for food and coffee but there was always takeout and as for coffee… well he would just have to figure that out another day. He could avoid her, who cares that she was his neighbor, who cares that she was the only human life form for miles, he didn’t have time to get messed up with Pretty blonde girls with haunting green eyes.  
Opening his emails he groaned audibly, another three angry subjected emails from his editor. The only way Jughead was affording his home was because people were already pre ordering his upcoming novel, a tell all about his life in prison and what brought him there. He had to finish the book eventually and the publishing company was getting restless, but they didn’t understand, they didn’t know what it felt like to relive all that horrible time and then to just simply write it down. It was hard and it was painful. But.. he had to pay the bills and his therapist had said it was a good idea to write it out, besides Jughead loved writing he already had two books published, unfortunately all that money went to legal bills. 

Cracking his knuckles Jughead began typing.  
Two hours later His eyes were burning and his fingers were sore when he heard the soft knocking coming from his front door.

Grabbing the bat that stood against the door frame Jughead took a heavy breath. It may be more threats, he shuddered remembering the half dead pigeon that had been left on his apartment door the day he got out of prison. He swung his front door open quickly. Instead of fighting bloody animals and hand painted threats he saw only a large plate of chocolate chip cookies with a note pinned to the top, glancing around he only saw bare woods, he reached for the note. 

 

“Hi neighbor, it’s nice to (informally) meet you, if you need any help getting adjusted just give me a knock, I’m right next door! Welcome to Riverdale Jughead Jones- Betty Cooper” 

 

Jugheads eyes widened, she knew who he was? She knew his name? She knew who he was and she was still baking him cookies? He picked one up and sniffed it suspiciously before taking a hesitant bite. The minute the cookie hit his tongue he let out an in Involuntary groan 

 

“Oh shit.” 

 

Yeah avoiding Betty Cooper was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Small, white sneakers pounded the wide sidewalks of Riverdale, headphones tucked into Betty's ears and her very favorite tight, black sports bra stretched across her chest. 

It was 8 o clock in the morning and the sleepy residents of Riverdale had just begun rising for the day, but not Betty Cooper. The beautiful blonde had started her day at 6:30, she had been running for about an hour and her lungs were burning when she walked through the open glass doors of Pops Diner. 

Betty was instantly greeted by every family at Pops enjoying their breakfast, they waved and smiled, the younger children stretching to get a look at their favorite adult. 

Betty Cooper was a staple of Riverdale. She was adored by all of the residents and was often referred to as Riverdales sweetheart. It was nice to be liked and she never passed up on the opportunity to speak to someone but... she hated the attention. 

Her life had fallen apart last year, everything she knew, wrecked, destroyed, obliterated. Her secrets were made public and the town had been been quick to share their condolences and sympathies. It made her itch to see the way people stared at her in Pity, to this day she couldn't make it through town without hearing 

"That poor Betty Cooper, how anyone could hurt such a sweet girl is beyond me." 

Betty smiled as Poptate slid a strawberry smoothie across the counter, safely secured in a TO GO cup. 

"Thanks pops!" She leant over the counter and dropped a kiss to the blushing older mans cheek.

"Anything for my favorite girl." He waved as she headed out the door. 

She decided to walk home, there was a lot to think about and she was due for a good long walk through the twisted forest her house was nestled in. 

Speaking of her home, her mind drifted to her brand new neighbor.

Jughead Jones, The Toledo Terror. 

She had read all about him in the papers, she had been following his entire trial, screaming at the screen when his lawyer defended him blatantly poorly. It was momentary insanity with a lapse of self defense. Maybe he had killed Jason Blossom but there had to be a reason. Everyone had a reason for doing bad things. 

She winced visibly at the thought. Did everyone have a reason? Maybe some people genuinely just wanted to hurt others. Two names stuck out darkly in the back of Betty's mind.

Archie Andrews, her ex fiancé and Veronica Lodge, her ex best friend. 

She could still remember the day vividly, exactly 16 months ago her life had changed. 

Betty had come home from the art studio late one night, exhausted and ready to fall asleep beside her fiancé of 6 years, but instead of finding him waiting for her in bed she found him sitting in the living room, bags packed and tucked against her best friends side. 

"Veronica is pregnant. I'm sorry it had to be like this but I love her." 

"B, we didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." 

Betty hadn't cried, she let her fingernails dog into her palms as she asked 

"How long? How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back." 

The two adults stood strong and headed toward the front door, the dark haired woman Betty had grown up with sighed softly 

"About four years now. I really am sorry Betty, I love him and he loves me. I hope one day you can get over this and we can be friends again." 

They left that day and As Betty cried herself to sleep there was only one thought in her mind. 

She was unlovable. Utterly and completely unlovable. And... she would never have the family she so desperately craved. 

She spotted her house in the distance, squinting against the sunlight she noticed a shadowy figure on her porch, could that be? She all but sprinted towards the wrap around white porch. 

Sure enough, Jughead jones was sitting on her front steps and holding the light blue and white plate that she had put her cookies on. She grinned excitedly 

"Hello!" She called from her driveway, giggling when he jumped up from the porch in surprise. 

She approached him slowly as not to frighten him, he held out the plate nervously, his knuckles were white he was clutching it so hard. Betty smiled when she noticed Jugheads eyes scanning her bare stomach and taking in the toned abs she worked hard to achieve. 

"Oh you liked them? That's great! I thought about making you a casserole but then I realized I have no idea what you eat! You could be a vegetation for all I know! But everyone likes cookies!" She reached out for the plate and went to take it from him but the dark haired boys hands were still tight on the dish. 

He seemed to realize his death grip and released the plate to her custody.

"Uh yeah, i like cookies. Uhh also not a vegetarian, I love meat." He mumbled awkwardly, gritting his teeth at his terrible social skills. 

Betty giggled   
"Good to know! Hey ya know what? We should barbecue tonight! Considering you like meat and all that." She smirked teasingly and Jugheads eyes went wide. 

"You want to barbecue... with me? I uhh.. I don't.." he trailed off, voice hesitant as he stared at her disbelievingly. 

Betty took a moment to admire how handsome he was. Dark, wavy hair, olive skin and Ocean blue eyes, hisbchest was broad under his flannel and she could see the bulges in his arms. She hadn't been this attracted to a man since...

"Sure! I'd love to get to know my new neighbor. We can have a block party! I mean it'll only be us because well... we are the block! But still.. it'll be fun. And before you say you have plans remember , I live next door.. I would see if you stayed cooped up in your home all night." 

A genuine smiled played on Jugheads lips before it turned into something more serious 

"You know who I am don't you? You know... what I've done." He whispered raspy.

Betty stared evenly in his eyes  
"I know who you are Jughead Jones but no.. I don't knows what you've done." 

He inhaled sharply at the intensity of her gaze, there was mystery in her eyes, something dark and interesting that made him want to know more. Plus.. he had never seen someone so beautiful and it had been years since he had been in the presence of a woman let alone one who was the literal definition of an angel.

"Okay Betty Cooper, lets barbecue."


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling on her long blonde hair, Betty stared nervously in the mirror, tugging down the dark green sundress that kevin said went perfectly with her meadow green eyes. Was this too cutesy? Would he think her hair was too blonde? She couldn't help it, the sun lightened her up. Oh god she had to change, a quick glance at the clock hanging up above her bedside let her know their was no time, Betty turned back to the mirror and stared at her reflection evenly.

"You aren't Veronica Lodge." She whispered in the quiet of her empty home. 

As true as that fact was it still hurt. It cut her deeply. It wasn't even about Archie anymore, I mean of course a part of her would always be bitter and jaded about the wrong her best friends had done to her but it was so much more than that. 

The insecurities, the pain, it all came from the two people she had relied on, the two people she never thought would hurt her. 

A knock on the door brought Betty out of her painful memories, running her fingers through her hair one final time she shook her head at her reflection, good enough. 

The second the front door opened Betty grinned, Jughead was wearing a plain black t shirt and jeans, his flannel was gone and his hair was still damp from his shower. He looked absolutely delicious and Betty had to physically stop herself from groaning. 

"Hi." He mumbled shyly, eyes downcast and the hint of a smile on his lips as he scanned her body, his eyes landing on her long blonde hair. 

"Hi" Betty repeated brightly, grabbing her bag from the front door. "So we have to run down to the market because I am currently out of watermelon and as you know you cannot have a barbecue without watermelon, and it's such a beautiful day out I figured a walk would be nice, don't you?" 

Betty looked up at Jughead to see him smiling down at her. 

"What?" She asked, placing a hand to her face "is something on my face?" The nervous blonde scrubbed at her cheeks.

Jughead chuckled lowly   
"You talk a lot." 

Betty felt her cheeks flame bright red, embarrassment seeping through her features   
"Oh, I'm sorry I just..." 

The dark haired boy cut her off quickly, placing a hand on her forearm  
"I like it. It's been a while since I've had someone to listen to." He smiled softly, staring down at where his hand was burning into her arm. 

"Oh." She whispered eyes following his to stare at his long fingers. 

Jughead pulled his hand away slowly, exhaling deeply. 

Betty shook her head to rid herself of whatever insanely inappropriate thoughts she was having about his hands.

"So Jughead Jones, what is it that you do for fun?" She questioned.

The mysterious man looked at her with a mischievous smirk 

"A vague question, define fun." 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully   
"You know, what makes you happy? what makes your heart race? What gets the great Jughead Jones up in the morning?" She grinned.

What could he tell her? nothing wakes me up in the morning, sometimes I wish I could stay asleep and never wake up? What about.. the only thing that woke me up this morning was thoughts of your long legs and chocolate chip flavored lips. 

He settled for 

"I write. Novels." 

He wished he had a camera to capture the way Betty's eyes lit up  
"You write? Do you have anything for me to read? I love to write but I love to read even more! What kind of writing do you do? Did you know I was editor of the school paper back in highschool?" She was nearly bouncing with excitement and Jughead couldn't keep the proud smile off of his face as he told her all about his published works and his current work in progress. 

He must have been talking for longer than he realized, soon enough they were standing in front of the Riverdale Market. 

"Sorry" he mumbled "I guess it's been a while since I've... talked." 

Betty shook her head "never apologize for talking, you're probably the most interesting person I've ever met. I've never met a real author before." She led him through the aisles as he blushed at her compliments. 

"Aha!" She pointed out the rows of watermelons and jughead nearly tripped over himself when she gripped his hand and pulled him towards the fruit. She picked the biggest watermelon and tried to heave it up to no avail. 

Jughead rolled his eyes smiling, and lifted the heavy object from her hands tucking it into his chest as Betty giggled.

"My hero." She smirked 

Jughead flexed his muscles lazily earning a smack in the arm from the giggly blonde. 

He turned to walk to the front of the store and suddenly registered all of the glares and curious eyes on him and Betty. He looked to his right and noticed his companion had noticed as well, something different in her eyes and Jughead found himself stepping back as Betty turned to the man beside her currently glaring at Jughead 

"Hi Moose. How are you today? Have you met my new neighbor?" She spoke loudly, making direct eye contact with the man. 

The bulky man shook his head   
"Betty, do you know who this is? Do you know who you're associating with?" 

Betty turned back to Jughead and placed an arm on his shoulder 

"I do. This is Jughead Jones. You must be referring to his published novels. I know very impressive right? Surely that's what you were referring to right? Because that's all we really know about him well that and his name. Riverdale is a place all about second chances, you if anyone should understand that. I'll have to tell Kevin you said Hello." With that she gently shoved Jughead towards the door, throwing a ten dollar bill on the register and marching out the doors, Jughead trailing behind as the entire market stared after the pair in shock. 

Betty and jughead walked to their street in silence as Jughead juggled the heavy watermelon in his arms. Finally Betty spoke,

"I'm sorry for speaking for you, I just.. I love this town but the way they look at people sometimes.. the way they judge and assume.. it drives me nuts." She shook her palms out and Jughead noticed the dark red crescent shaped scars, he gripped her hand running his thumb over the grooves in her palm, Betty looked up with wide eyes before moving closer to his side and biting her lip to hide the smile, she then continued to go on about the benefits of different fruits.

With the heavy watermelon resting on his hip and his beautiful neighbors hand in his he felt himself relax for the first time in 7 years.


	4. Chapter 4

She was humming something soft and sweet as her hands made quick work of the fruit in front her. 

"I love fruit salad, don't you?" She had asked earlier, as they settled in her spacious kitchen, woodpanneled walls lining the perimeter and the largest refrigerator he had ever seen displayed right in the center. 

"Never had it." Jughead admitted casually, turning quickly when he heard the bag of hot dog buns hit the floor with a subtle thud, Betty stood before him clearly shocked, her mouth was wide open and her eyes scanned his face for some kind of lie. 

"Just wasn't my kind of childhood I guess." He spoke nonchalantly but the familiar ache of his past reared its head. How many nights had he stayed up starving and nearly begging for any kind of fresh food? He could remember vividly children's lunch boxes packed to the brim with fresh fruit and homemade sandwhiches made with nonstale bread, he was always an envious child , perhaps it had something to do with his own lunch of saltine crackers and ketchup packets from any fast food place. 

Betty had whipped around quickly and begun dropping bag after bag of fresh fruit on the table, the dark haired boys eyes widening at the selection.

"Well you may not have had a fruit salad past but you're sure to have a fruit salad future." She didn't look up, simply began chopping and tossing fruits into a bowl. "With whatever's left over we can make sangria." 

Jughead stared at the scene before him with a hesitant smile on his lips, this was... normal. It was all so comfortable and he wasn't sure how to react to that. 

Betty looked up at him now, her soft smile instantly putting his mind at ease. "I'm going to invite Kevin over I think, if that's okay with you. He's my best friend and he's absolutely obsessed with barbecue, unfortunately neither of us can barbecue so you're kind of a treat." 

Jughead scratched the back of his neck nervously, people hated him, scratch that, everyone hated him. 

"He's great and he knows all about you. He's been judged far too harshly to ever place that kind of treatment on anyone." She explained, reading his mind. 

Jughead nodded, if Betty trusted him so could he. He was slicing tomatoes a few feet away from her when he felt her slide closer, bringing her fruit with her. 

"Maybe you don't want to talk about this, and thats okay but I was just wondering... was prison as awful as it looks." Her eyes were searching his and he found he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted too. 

"Yeah. It was awful. It was scary and lonely but the worst part was...." he paused and took a shuddery breath Betty's tiny warm hands pressed down on his shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles over his T shirt, he placed his hand over hers and continued " the worst part was knowing that if or when I got out... my world was so much scarier on the outside." 

Betty nodded, her eyes held such understanding he was taken aback 

"My fiancé cheated on me with my best friend for four years and when she got pregnant he left me for her, I wanted a baby so desperately. I tried everything and it just wasn't working and then to see her sitting there on MY couch with MY fiancé and a baby in her belly that was supposed to be MINE? I know it's not the same but... I get what it's like to be living in a world that's awful but staying there just because you know it could be worse." With watery eyes Betty turned back to the cutting board and sawed at a watermelon. 

Without a second thought Jughead was gripping her hand over the knife, gently prying it from her hands as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, completely enveloping her in his embrace. It felt good to carry some of her pain, he felt like he was worth more than his own baggage. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered "you came here to have a good time and here I am unloading on you like some weepy gypsy." Jughead shook his head turning her bidybsonit was pressed against his chest 

"Anytime with you is a good time Betty Cooper." He smiled into her hair, inhaling the peaches and cream of her shampoo.

She pulled away with a giggle   
"Well it is your first time hanging out with me, who says you won't get bored of me?" She raised a challenging brow and jughead flexed his hands on her hips, tightening his hold. 

"Never." He whispered, his lips a breath away from hers, Betty's eyes closed slowly as she leaned forward, just as their lips were about to meet Betty's front door swung open 

"Parties here! And I brought pie sooooo essentially I'm the best guest you got." Kevin walked into the kitchen, his boyfriend Joaquin trailing behind him , an adoring smile on his lips. 

Jughead and Betty jumped apart, flinging themselves to seperate sides of the room. 

Josie walked in next, her pussycats following   
"I heard their was a block party and a welcome to the neighborhood party. You know I'll be here." She grinned at Betty, kissing her in the cheek and placing a bottle of wine beside her

"You must be Jughead Jones, welcome to riverdale!" She seemed genuine enough and Jughead nodded his thanks. 

A bulky boy walked in next, he was fairly built and had two cases of beer under each arm 

"I heard there would be meat so you know I'm here. What's up man and welcome to the family, Reggie Mantle." 

Jughead was stunned silent at the hospitality 

Kevin snorted   
"I didn't take you for a meat chaser Reg, but I guess there's a lot you find out about a guy at a backyard barbecue." 

Reggie chased Kevin outside as Joaquin rolled his eyes and went to stand by the pussycats who were calling someone named Dilton?

Betty came to stand beside him

"I'm sorry, i should have known, Kevin is such a blabber mouth. I can send them all home." Betty took a step forward but Jughead halted her movements 

"No, I think... I think it could be good." He cleared his throat 

New beginnings, a fresh start, it was about time.


	5. Chapter 5

Reggie carried the tray of burgers from inside, dropping them by the grill and inhaling frantically , he flung his arms out and turned to Jughead with an ear splitting grin

"Nothing better than fresh air, am I right?" 

Jughead nodded, a lazy smile on his lips as he popped open a bud light. 

"It's pretty nice up here." He agreed.

Reggie flipped on the propane and dropped down in the seat beside Jughead 

"Must be a nice change from prison and all that, ya know I had an uncle who did some hard time, changed him for the better I'd say." The muscular mans eyes were warm and Jughead was surprised by the understanding they held. 

"Yeah." Jughead coughed "definitely puts things into perspective." 

"For sure." Reggie agreed. "Hey Betty was telling me all about how you're an author, that's pretty dope. I'm the football coach at Riverdale High, my son loves books though. His moms a musician and his dads a football player but he still would much rather read a book than toss a ball. Go figure." 

Jughead laughed genuinely, sounded just like his childhood "some kids are just born with it." He explained 

Reggie rolled his eyes playfully   
"Yeah yeah yeah, that's what Josie says, but hey! I bet he'd think it was real cool to meet an author. I'd get major dad points in that department." 

Jughead once again felt the unfamiliar surge of pride. These people liked him, they wanted to be his friends, they wanted him to meet their families. It was more than a little bizarre, but it was... good. It felt good. 

"Sure yeah, anytime." He promised.

Reggie clapped him on the back solidly, shaking Jughead entire body   
"Awesome! Hey Jos! Guess who got the author. Dad Win #4 this week!" 

Suddenly Betty was walking over holding a cooler, Jughead hopped up and grabbed it from her hands.

Betty smiled softly and dropped a hand to his shoulder. He smiled down at her. 

The night went by too quick, they ate burgers and fruit salad and listened to Kevin go on about his latest designs and how beautiful the Pussycats last performance in New York had been, Josie showed Jughead photos of her son and He and Joaquin talked about their similar upbringings on the south side. 

"Alright dudes! You know what we need?!." Reggie was slightly buzzed and Josie shook her head, a loving smile on her lips as she wiggled in her husbands lap. 

Jughead laughed feeling the slight effects of his own beer, his arm was slung over Betty and she was slightly snuggled into his side, a firecracker in her mouth, he snuck a lick and she giggled. The atmosphere was light and he couldn't help but feel perfectly at home.

"what do we need?" Jughead asked. 

Reggie hopped up,   
"Milkshakes! We need pops!" 

Reggie led the group out of Betty's driveway and to the center of town. 

They stumbled their way through the streets, laughing and teasing each other, Betty hopped on Jughead bag and he piggybacked her through town, gripping her thighs as the rowdy group entered Pops Diner. 

Kevin slammed through the doors with an overdramatic flourish 

"Royalty is here!" He waved regally at the people on the diner, the Pussycats were clung together and Reggie was clinging to the booths. 

Kevin stopped abruptly, nearly sending Jughead into his back. 

Betty giggled  
"Where's the fire Kevin! You can't just.... " she trailed off, her eyes catching on the couple in the booth in front of her. 

Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and a screaming toddler were all sat in a booth. The two young adults almost unrecognizable. Archie was wearing a dirty polo, his red hair an absolute mess, hisbeyes were blood shot as he stared at the scene before him. Veronica was dressed in a frumpy grey sweater and baggy jeans, her normally sleek and shiny hair was dull and short. The toddler next to her was screaming and flinging items of food at Archie.

Betty slid from Jugheads shoulders, landing at his side. Reggie came to stand beside the pair and positioned himself slightly in front of Betty.  
"Not worth it Betty." He mumbled, eyes shooting nasty glares at the couple. 

Josie came next, tugging the blonde by the hand and pulling her towards the booth. 

Jughead made eye contact with this Archie Andrews, he was nothing special, Sure there was a sense of American boy quality but something deeper in the redheads eyes made Jughead feel... strange. He had only felt this feeling one time before and that was when he met Jason Blossom. 

They all took their seats at the largest booth Pops had to offer, Betty his deep in the corner and Jughead scooted closer, he hardly knew this girl, he'd only met her today, but still... the way he felt, the things she made him feel. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. 

Reggie and Kevin both tried to lighten the mood, flinging straw wrappers and squirting ketchup. 

Suddenly a shadow cast over the booth, 

"Hello everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

The air shifted, tension coming with its company. Veronica stood tall at the head of the table, Archie slinking behind her as he tried desperately to stop his daughters screaming and hitting. 

"Hello everyone" she repeated, the natural cocky arrogance returning as she looked directly in Betty's eyes and dropped a hand to Archie's shoulder, tugging him forward. 

"Umm.. yeah hi everyone." He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to grab Betty's eyes, Jughead positioned himself slightly on front of her, blocking the redheads view. 

"You've got some nerve coming over here, Bride of Chucky." Josie's spine was stiff almost as if she was some kind of mother lion protecting her cubs. Reggie dropped a heavy hand to her knee.

"No one wants you here, especially you red. It would do you good to leave..now." Reggie growled. 

Veronica placed a hand to her heart dramatically, tears welling in her eyes  
"I just wanted you all to meet our daughter. It doesn't have to be like this, we all used to be friends." She sniffled dramatically and Jughead couldn't help himself he snorted out loud causing the raven haired woman to cut her eyes sharply his way.

"I'm sorry but is something funny." Veronica glared. 

Jughead grinned, flinging an arm around Betty's shoulder 

"Sure. I mean you're no actress but those tears really should be applauded. What's next? You gonna drop to the floor and pretend to have a heart attack, that I would kill to see." He quirked an eyebrow as Kevin chuckled beside Joaquin. 

Veronica's eyes widened and then narrowed 

"I'm sure you would kill to see it. You are a convicted murderer after all, must just be in your DNA. I can't believe they let you in our town, around our children." She gripped her daughter by the arm, wincing at the squeal she emitted.

Jughead opened his mouth to respond but Betty cut him off

"It's nice to see you Veronica, your daughter is beautiful. I suppose it's true what they say, when you have a child the best parts of you are given to them." A sugary sweet smile played on the blondes lips as she dropped a hand to Jugheads arm.

"Betty that's enough." Archie warned. 

The table went silent , Jugheads fists clenching at the tone Archie had used towards Betty, so condescending and cocky. 

Suddenly Betty started laughing, a soft giggle that quickly turned into a heavy stomach aching chuckle

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She gripped Jugheads forearm as tears ran down her face "but really Archie? Are you kidding me?! You think you can still tell me what to do? Enough? Enough?! I can do what I want, when I want. Nothing I do concerns you, you've got a wife and a baby! You're pathetic! And as for you Veronica? Look what you've become, you don't get to act like your better than me anymore because you're not, you never were. Your child is a brat and your husband is a loser. So please, get out of my face." She snarled, gripping Jugheads hand under the table, fingernails digging into his skin. 

Archie stumbled over his feet as he grabbed his daughter and nearly ran out the door Veronica tripping and glaring as she followed her husband. 

Betty pulled her hands from jUgheads and gasped at the crescent shaped marks on his palms 

"I'm so sorry, oh god." 

Without a word Jughead brought her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers. 

Kevin snapped a picture and the flash had both of the damaged adults looking up, a shy smile on Betty's face. 

She was stronger than she believed and it was up to Jughead to show her that.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up to sunshine, bright and warm shining through his curtainless windows, with a dramatic stretch Jughead lay flat on his back taking up the entire bed, his long limbs dangling off the sides. In prison he had to be careful not to move too quickly, the man in the bunk above him hated to be woken up. Harley Matthews, doing 25 to life for double homicide, Jughead was not about to shake a finger while he was laying above him. The loud grumble of his stomach had him rolling out of bed and into the kitchen.

Buried deep in the fridge Jughead couldn't keep the goofy smile off of his face as he pulled out a Tupperware labeled "JUGHEADS FRUIT SALAD" in swirly letters, that Betty Cooper really was something else. Speaking of the beautiful blonde, Jughead moved slowly to the window, a chunk of apple in his hand as he peered through the glass, his eyes landing on Betty's home. Sure enough her curtains were drawn and her front door was open, he figured she was an early bird. 

After the fastest shower of his life, the dark haired boy threw on jeans and a plain white t shirt, it was slightly ripped but something told him Betty wouldn't mind. 

He made his way across the grassy fields, knocking on Betty's open door, in seconds flat the distinctly feminine voice rang through the house   
"I'm coming! Hold on... just...oof!" The leggy girl stumbled down the hallway, her eyes lighting up when they caught Jugheads

"Good morning! You're awake! I didn't want to bother you, I'm sure you like your sleep!" She rambled 

Jughead took a moment to take her in, long silky hair pulled into a perfectly messy bun, extra large white Tshirt nearly covering the tiny denim shorts she was wearing, her feet were bare and her toes were painted a light pink, her entire body, legs and all was covered in various shades of acrylic paint, there was a smudge of deep forest green eerily matching her eyes right across her cheek.   
In her hands she was gripping a paintbrush. 

"Betts." He cut her off, she quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow "why are you covered in paint?" 

Betty's cheeks blushed rose petal pink as she glanced down at herself finally.

"Oh! I was working I didn't realize how much of a mess I looked! Let me just go change!"

As soon as she moved to scurry away, Jughead gripped her wrist gently "working?" He questioned.

Betty was silent for a minute, staring at his hand on hers

"Well yeah.. how do you think I support myself?" She giggled. 

Jughead stepped away for a moment, she was right. Thinking about it, he looked around her home. Her house was huge and beautiful, and he knew how much houses like this cost, he was living in one. The only reason he could afford it was because of the small fortune he made on his unfinished novel. She made that kind of money painting?

"Come on I'll show you." It was Betty's turn to grab Jugheads wrist, she pulled him along her hallway before stopping in front of a large white door. Swinging it open she stepped inside 

"Ta dah." She whispered lazily. 

Jughead was shocked speechless. The room was covered In astonishing paintings, the space was completely open and surrounded bu glass windows, sun shining through and giving off incredible light. The paintings were impeccable, abstract and beautiful, so much passion on the canvases Jughead couldn't tear his eyes away as he ran his finger tips over each one slowly.

" I sell to some pretty influential buyers, that's how I make my money. In fact princess Kate has one of my originals hung over the mantle in the palace." Jughead turned to Betty who leaned against the door, a shy smile of pride written on her lips. 

"These are amazing, I can't believe... you're... these are just.. god.." he trailed off, still mesmerized. 

Betty laughed   
"I try. I love painting, it's gotten me through some pretty rough times, and it pays the bills." She winked, slowly guiding Jughead out of the room maybe one day you'll let me paint you." She asked.

With one final glance at the museum of art behind him Jughead snorted  
"Not much of a masterpiece Betts." 

Betty turned to him with the most serious expression he had ever seen grace her features

"You ARE a work of art. There's something behind those eyes Jughead Jones and I want to paint it." Her hands were clutching his and he nodded slowly 

"Okay." As if he could ever deny her anything.

About halfway down the hallway Jughead turned to Betty   
"Bathroom?"

Betty giggled   
"Light blue door, downstairs." 

Jughead followed her instructions coming to two light blue doors   
"Thanks a lot Betts" he rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his lips. He chose the first door and what he saw knocked the wind out of him. 

It was a nursery, clear as day, Painted a light blue small animals scattered the walls and a mural of the moon was front and center, the nursery was in impeccable shape, anything a baby could ever need. It was warm and soft and Jughead could practically picture a little boy or girl with Betty's soft green eyes sitting in the hand crafted crib.

"I wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world." 

Betty's soft voice had him whooping around to face her, she had a sad smile on her face as she glanced in the room. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know which door.. I just came in.. I should have.." 

Betty cut Jughead off   
"It's okay, I should have been more specific. It's a beautiful room isn't it?" She was tearing dreamily at the mobile hanging over the crib.

Jughead felt the familiar ache in his chest when he caught Betty's sad blue eyes.   
"It's perfect." He whispered, lacing his fingers through hers. 

Betty smiled again  
"He promised me the world, But I didn't want it. This was all I wanted. A family." She sighed deeply "it was just a dream, I'm older now, Veronica always wins, that's how life is." Pulling her hand away from Jugheads Betty exited the room   
"The bathroom is the door over, I'll see you upstairs." She flew up the stairs leaving Jughead standing in the empty nursery.

He wanted to kill Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. Picking up the tiny stuffed elephant he held it against his chest. Betty's cooper was going to get her dream, he was going to make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

He's standing behind the door of her art room, hands folding and unfolding nervously, she had just told him something so personal, so absolutely heart breaking, he's not quite sure what comes next. 

He can see the pain etched on her features as she attacks the easel in front of her, baby blue and pastel yellow flying in every which way, her forehead is wrinkled and her nose is scrunched adorably, he wants to reach out for her, kiss the pain away, lay her down and show her that not everything has to hurt. 

Before he has the chance to move, her eyes have found his as she continues painting

"Inspiration struck, I know that this isn't too interesting to watch. If you want you can head upstairs, I don't have tv or anything but my laptop is open for use." Betty smiled apologetically and switched paintbrushes. 

There's something so sensual about watching her move, the way she positions herself in front of her art, the graceful strokes of her arm. No, he's most definitely staying right here.

"Is it okay if I stay? Actually I was wondering if you could listen and paint at the same time."   
Pulling over the stool to sit in front of her he can't help the smile on his face when Betty quirks a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can do that." The gorgeous paint streaked blonde agrees. 

And so he begins 

"I had to kill Jason Blossom...."

Betty's paintbrush clatters to the floor with a clang, her eyes are wide now   
"You don't have to tell me... I.. I only told you about the baby because.."

He stands slowly and picks up the paintbrush, handing it back to her and shaking his head 

"I want to tell you. I trust you and.. it'll be good.. for me to finally tell my side." 

With shaky hands the girl before him begins painting again, nodding so quickly he almost doesn't catch it. She's scared, he can tell, but she isn't judging him, she isn't afraid that hes killed someone , she's simply afraid for him, that gives him the strength to continue.

"I had to kill Jason Blossom. I had no choice. He wasn't a good man, he was cruel and ruthless. I had never heard of him, my father knew of his gang, Being leader of the Serpents my father knew of plenty gangs. He told me to stay away from him, don't get messed up with the Blossoms he had said,But I'm not really one to follow rules, you may have noticed. And then I met her, Cheryl Blossom, Jason Blossoms sister. She was my friend, filthy rich and absolutely gorgeous, she liked girls, really liked girls. One day she comes strolling into the bar, tiniest red dress I've ever seen, she's got this tall African American woman on her arm, get this, she's got a full head of neon purple hair." Jughead takes a moment to laugh, the memory still so vivid in his mind, when he looks up Betty has stopped painting, her chin is in her hands as she leans over the easel, all of her attention is on him.

"anyway, the girls name is Toni Topaz, matches her personality perfectly. She pulls me aside and tells me, Jason Blossom has a hit out on his sister, he wants her dead. She doesn't fit the Blossom mold, apparently the guys been beating on my friend for months now, trying to "turn her straight." So Toni says she'll take care of it, she just wants to let me know so she doesn't start a gang war. She's just a girl in love, it's too dangerous. I.. I only went to talk to him.." this is the hard part, the part that gets fuzzy in Jugheads brain. Suddenly a hand is wrapped around his, tiny fingers squeezing his own calloused ones. When he looks up Betty is beside him, her own stool pulled close to his. He has to finish, he has to tell her. For her.

"I told him to call off the hit. I told him he'd regret it, it would all be fine if he stayed away from his sister. But he wouldn't listen to me, he just kept laughing, he told me she was going to die and when he was done with her he'd come after.. he said he'd come after my sister, my dad, my family. I hit him, and then he hit me so I hit him again and soon enough i had hit him so many times he stopped breathing. I didn't even realize what had happened until it was over, until I was covered in his blood." Jughead shivered, his knuckles still felt slick all these years later. " I called the police, I turned myself in. Eventually they ruled it as self defense, there were tapes. They caught everything he was saying. And now.. here I am." 

His head stayed tucked down, he could feel the watery tears leaving his cheeks stained. He could cry now, he could grieve, it was out there, in the world, everything he had been holding back, the pain and guilt.

In an instant he felt fingers lifting his chin and hands coming up to cup his cheeks, when he looked up the meadow green eyes he had grown so attached too were shining with tears.

"You are a good man." Betty spoke clear and strong, her forehead touching his " thank you for telling me that." She whispered, her lips ghosting over his. 

Jughead swallowed thickly, his hands coming to clutch her wrists   
"Thank you for listening." He whispered back.

Her smile was the most beautiful thing Jughead had ever seen as she leaned in 

"Anytime." 

Her lips touched his.


	9. Chapter 9

Her lips are like honey, warm and smooth as they move in perfect time to his, her legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands grip the bare skin of her thighs underneath the soft cotton dress she wears. Betty Cooper is an addiction, similar to the cigarettes he keeps in his jean pocket, he's almost certain she'll be the death of him even quicker than nicotine. 

Tiny fingers massage his scalp tugging on the dark waves, the groan he releases falls right on her lips and he can feel her smile as he tumbles through the hallway, desperately grasping for her bedroom door. They fall through the doors opening, a giggle escaping the beautiful blondes perfect mouth as he drops her to her bed, Jughead takes a moment to memorize the scene in front of him, his angel spread on a fluffy white comforter, her silky blonde hair splayed out behind her as she stares up at him with hooded green eyes. He'll never forget this moment, never in his life, not when this is the exact moment hes fallen in love with Betty Cooper. 

"Is everything okay?" Her midnight wind whisper, breaks him out of his blissful revelation and he quickly shakes his head, dropping down to cage her in. 

"Everything's perfect, you're so beautiful." 

A rose petal pink blush stretches from her cheeks to her chest,

"You're not so bad yourself" 

Taking a deep breath, Jughead moves off of Betty, dragging her with him as he leans against the headboard, placing her in his lap. 

With curious eyes, Betty huffs  
"What's up?" She questions at his abrupt end to their.. moment.

Jughead smiled dopily, dropping his lips to Betty's for a long, slow kiss.

"I don't want to rush this. This is important to me. You're important to me. If prison taught me one thing it's that there's always going to be time. I want to spend my time with you. We'll take it slow, get to know each other. I've never had a real girlfriend before so this is new for me." 

Suddenly Betty is smiling, a heart stopping, earth shattering grin that makes Jugheads whole body feel warm. 

"Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend." She teases 

The dark haired boys eyes go wide and soon enough Jughead is stuttering, his hands clutching Betty's waist tighter, as he clears his throat   
"I umm... it's just that.. together.. I thought.. that is if you want to.. you don't have too." 

It's Betty's turn to kiss her boyfriend nice and slow, her fingers delicately placed on his chin, she draws his grey and blue eyes to hers

"I definitely want too. This is new to me too, the only boyfriend I've ever had ended up having another girlfriend and leaving me for her. I'd say you're an improvement." 

Suddenly the air had shifted and Jughead was standing up before kneeling beside the bed, gripping Betty's hands in his   
"I won't hurt you. I'm a lot of things, most of them bad. Convict, murderer, gang member, but I'm not unfaithful, if you're mine I'm yours. I should warn you though, once a serpent always a serpent. We're fiercely protective over what's ours"

She has tears in her eyes by the time his speech is done, that's all she ever wanted, For someone to want her, to choose her. Maybe he was damaged and dark and nothing like she had ever imagined falling in love with, but she had, she'd fallen so deep in love with the amazing man in front of her she knew there was no way out. And...

God she trusted him with her heart. 

Jughead lifted a calloused thumb to her cheek, wiping the start year off of its smooth surface, dropping his forehead to hers, he inhaled deeply. 

"Yo! Get out of that house. There's a baseball game to see, I heard the coach is the best in the country." 

Reggies cocky voice from beneath Betty's bedroom window broke them both out of their intimate moment, a smile gracing Jugheads lips.betty giggled 

"Looks like we have a baseball game to attend" 

Jughead smiled as Betty called out the window to Josie about having to change. He had finally found his home, and he could never ask for more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Juggie? Come on! Put your coat on, we've got places to be, things to do." Betty giggled from her place buried deep in his living room couch, her feet dangling and tiny gold sandals clapping against the hardwood floor. 

"I'm coming! It takes time to look this beautiful." Jugehad emerged from the downstairs bathroom running his fingers through his damp hair and adjusting the suspenders that hung loosely at his hips. 

The beautiful blonde hopped up from her space on the couch, swaying her jean clad hips and wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck.   
"Well handsome, I would have to say the effort was most definitely worth it. In fact I could just eat you up." Soft lips traced the pulse of his neck, fingers gently tugging at dark waves. 

Letting out an audible moan, Jughead took a step back, his eyes fluttering in unrestrained frustration 

"As much as I'd love to spend the entire day wrapped up with you on my couch, or my porch, or my bedroom, hell I'd settle for the roof, we do have about a two hour ride and lord knows you'll be sleeping through most of it so scootch that perfect ass and let's get a move on. A wise person once told me "places to be, things to do." Jughead grabbed for Betty's hand, gently tugging her towards his old pickup truck.

Sliding into the passengers seat Betty sighed in content, a tiny yawn escaping her mouth as she blushed slightly at Jugheads knowing smirk. 

"I don't know what it is about car trips but I just always fall asleep. It's like driving lulls me to sleep. Please Jug! Wake me up when we're almost there, I don't want to miss a thing." Lacing her fingers with the smiling man beside her as soon as the car was in drive Betty's eyes had drifted closed and her breathing was steady and even. 

Jughead was grateful that she was sleeping he knew firsthand that she had been having fitful nights, showing up at his door at one in the morning, tossing and turning under the covers as he lay beside her, waking up exceptionally early to paint or to run. Eventually it became a habit, if Betty wasn't knocking on his door late at night he was knocking on hers, he couldn't sleep knowing that she was awake and lonely. He hated that she was stressed out, hated what those people were doing to her. 

At first Jughead was certain that the healthy dosage of public humiliation Archie and Veronica had received at Pops Diner had been enough to keep them away, but he was wrong. Veronica Lodge was awful, she was Satan reincarnated, the complete opposite of Betty. The bitter brunette would follow Betty everywhere, always toting her screaming child and shoving her life in Betty's face. 

He had let it slide for a while, believing his girlfriend when she said it didn't bother her, that Veronica was just a bully but that all changed when Betty came home crying last week, a bag of takeout in one hand and an invitation in the other. 

Jughead hadn't asked, he just held her, let her sniffle and cry and then she handed him the card, shaky fingers and all. 

"You are formally invited to Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews Vow Renewal. RSVP NECESSARY." 

Betty had sighed, her body melted into his 

"I'm not even sure why I'm crying. I'm just so.... I feel... betrayed. I was out to eat with my mom. Veronica handed this to me in front of my mother. My mom thanked her and told her she would be there, told her Veronica had always been like another daughter to her. And then... and then Alice just.. she put a twenty dollar bill down and looked at me with such... disgust and she left...I... I brought you her leftovers..." 

Jughead had taken the invitation AND the leftovers and chucked them into the trash so hard the metal can shook. 

"I'm ordering pizza." 

That's what brought them here today. A break. A vacation if you will. There was a motorcycle and car show a city over, that was something they both shared, Betty's love for anything with an engine and Jugheads deep connection to motorcycles. He had brought up the idea hesitantly, he knew she was working on some huge painting for a southern diplomat but she had practically pounced on him when he mentioned the show. 

Sure maybe it was a little too close to his old home but if it made her happy, well he'd walk guns a blazing into his past any day. 

They were about ten minutes away when Betty woke up, stretching lazily and leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"We're here aren't we? I can practically smell the motor oil. Oh Jughead I can't wait! Maybe lll bring one home. Not that I'd drive it but just to look at all day." 

That was another point Jughead had learned the past few weeks, Betty's cooper had more money than she knew what to do with. her painting sold for thousands sometimes even hundreds of thousands, but she had no desire for all of the money it was neatly tucked away in funds. Not to say she didn't splurge, Betty's house was beautiful and the bricks and granite lining her home were top of the line, fireplaces in nearly every room. But she also loved cars, a few towns over she owned a garage dedicated solely to her cars. Old fashioned original models alongside Harley's and Sportsters, she had been begging Jughead to take her in a ride soon since she didn't know how to operate a motorcycle, she just liked looking at them and toying with their parts.

As for Jughead? He did fairly well himself, his books preorders were topping charts and the checks he got weekly were ridiculous, he hadn't seen this much money in all his life. The pressure to finish his novel was of epic proportions. 

they pulled up to the open grass area, parking close enough that the walk wouldn't be terrible but still far enough that he had the comfort of her presence alone for just a few moments more. What? He was an idiot in love? Sue him. 

He hardly had his seatbelt off when she was tugging him out of the drivers seat and pulling him towards the rows of cars as she giggled, her eyes almost comically wide. 

He loved to see her so happy, so in her element, but something was wrong. People were staring at him, everyone was staring at him. Maybe they had seen him on the news, the release of the Tapes on the night of Jason Blossoms murder was still recent and he could only assume people were looking at him and wondering how he had made it out with his sanity. Glancing down at the beautiful blonde bouncing on the tops of her toes he couldn't help the smile that spread across his features.

She was how. Betty Cooper was his sanity and as long as she was still holding tight to his hand there was no way he giving in. 

Suddenly he was stopping abruptly, nearly barreling into the people in front of him, his eyes were still trained on Betty as she looked up at him curiously.

"Do you have a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?" Betty questioned, her eyebrow quirked and a hint of a smile crossing her lips.

Jugheads head snapped forward  
"What? No! what do you mean? Why?" He questioned 

Betty giggled again   
"Because a very beautiful woman is currently marching towards us with quite a bit of purpose." 

Jughead slowly turned his head forward his jaw dropping at the woman now standing in front of him.

"Jughead Jones." She declared, eyes lit up and a little teary. 

Jughead stepped backwards, taking Betty with him 

"Cheryl Blossom."


	11. Chapter 11

“Cheryl Blossom... it’s.. it’s good to see you... I...” Jughead trailed off, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to act. Would she be angry? He had killed her brother, anger was an understandable emotion but... her brother wanted her dead, he had saved her but would she see it like that? Would she understand why he had done what he had done?

He didn’t have to wonder too long, in an instant long pale arms were wrapped around his waist, bracelets hitting the leather of his jacket as Cheryl’s makeup stained his simple t-shirt, mascara leaving artistic streaks on his chest. 

“Thank you Jughead Jones. Thankyou.” She whispered in a voice so new to the ex convicts ears before pulling away and adjusting the short white dress she had on. 

In true Betty Cooper fashion the beautiful blonde held out a tiny package of tissues, quickly handing them off to the tall red head before glancing away from the scene before her. 

“Anyway.” The youngest Blossom stood tall “Toni is absolutely going to lose her mind when she finds out I got to see you, how deliciously gossip worthy, what on earth are you doing at a car show, we couldn’t get you to leave your trailer when you lived back home, you were like some caged Harry Potter creature what is that thing callled a Bobby?” 

“Dobby!” Betty’s excited voice called from the left as she continued staring at the interior of an old camero, her focus solely on the car as she absentmindedly corrected Jugheads old friend. 

 

“Who is that?” Cheryl asked the love struck boy in front of her as he stared adoringly at the tiny blonde tucked into the back seat of the model car. 

“That’s Betty...she’s... well she’s... mine.” He grinned, a smile so absolutely real and beautiful that Cheryl had to take a step back. 

“You seem...happy?” The way she spoke left it as more of a question and for once in his life Jughead knew the answer. 

“I am. I’m so happy. I didn’t think... I just...I was in prison for so long, I know what people think of me but she doesn’t judge me. She’s made me better Cheryl. I’m happy for the first time in my life, there’s no pressure with her, no expectations. You tell Toni I’ve finally found the one. She’s everything Red.” Jughead couldn’t wipe the dorky smile off of his face as Betty stepped away from the car and cautiously made her way over. 

“As much as I’d love to meet her, I think.... I think maybe you should keep your past separate from... your future. Lord knows why I’m even at this thing, I’m just here to impress a client, if I had known there’d be so much mud I certainly wouldn’t have worn my Louis Vuitton’s.” With a flick of her long red hair cheryl walked away but not before she turned back around 

“You saved my life Jughead Jones and I will never forget that. You have my number. Use it. Anything.” Satisfied by his nod she headed away. 

Betty settled in at his side as the two damaged individuals watched the girl who had changed a lonely gang members life disappear. 

“What was that?” Betty questioned. 

Turning to stare down at his angels soft tan skin and emerald green eyes he placed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Closure. That was closure.” He spoke strong and clear, his past would always be there leaning on his back but with the beautiful woman by his side. The past could wait. 

After a few moments of silence Betty spoke, a shiver running down her spine 

“I know we drove all this way but... I kind of.... it’s just...” she trailed off 

“Let’s go home baby.”


	12. Chapter 12

“What?” The burger in Jugheads hands slipping onto the table as he choked, reaching desperately for his beer. 

Reggie grinned lazily, leaning back into the booth with his hands tucked behind his head, muscles shamelessly flexing under his thin t shirt.   
“It was just a question bro, no reason to get all worked up.” 

Jughead nodded dazed, his hands fidgeting nervously   
“I.. Umm.. but aren’t you already married?” He blurted out, a crinkle in his brow that Reggie apparently found hilarious.

“Well yeah but who says you can’t do it twice?” The football coach smirked, stealing a fry from Jugheads plate. 

“Okay, yeah no, definitely, I just... are you sure? I mean I’m not....I don’t think I’d be very good at it. I’ve never done that before.” Jughead was sweating, his heart pounding under some unknown emotion.

“I’m positive dude, it’s pretty much the only say I get in this wedding. So? What do you say?” Reggie quirked a brow.

A slow and steady smile made its way across Jugheads face, he adjusted the heavy leather jacket on his shoulders and stuck his hand out to Reggie   
“Yeah man, of course. I’d be honored to be your best man at your vow renewal with Josie.” 

Reggie clutched his hand, hollering   
“That’s my man! Good thing too because Josie just asked Betty to be her maid of honor. It’s gonna be so sick.” Reggie was practically bouncing off the walls, it still amused Jughead how Reggie maintained that boyish excitement in everything he did. “It’s gonna be so much better than my first wedding, Archie got drunk and screamed at Betty in front of everyone, called her fat and desperate, told her she looked horrible in her dress. I thought Josie and Val were going to rip his head off.” Reggie shivered, he rolled his eyes “he definitely won’t be coming to this one that’s for sure.” 

Jugheads spine stiffened, his appetite long gone. He hated Archie Andrews with every fiber of his being, he wanted to scare him, terrify him, show him exactly how quiet a snake could hiss. 

“I better get going, gotta pick up the junior from creative writing class, man that kids got talent.” Reggie bragged his chest puffed with pride as he slid from the booth making his way towards the front door with a wave of his hand. “See ya later best man.” He winked teasingly. 

Jughead pulled his cell phone out pulling up the name of his absolute favorite person 

Jughead: on my way home from Pops, care for a strawberry milkshake to go? ;)

He tapped his fingers on the counter for a moment before his text tone rang 

Betty: I’ll never say no to a milkshake, missed you last night. 

Jughead smiled, he had stayed home last night, worked on his novel, let the inspiration his beautiful blonde provided filter onto the page. 

But god it sucked, his bed was cold and he couldn’t sleep without the shifting of her tiny feet, he had tried gripping a pillow but it didn’t smell like her and there was no smooth skin to kiss. He had ended up staring out the window desperately willing his feet not to carry him next door. 

Jughead: missed you too, mind if I spend the night? I wanna talk to you. 

Her answer came quick

Betty: of course you can, that scares me though. If you wanna break up with me bring me flowers, it lessens the blow.

Jughead Shook his head , the thought making him a bit nauseous 

Jughead: never..... i’d bring candy. Leaving now, see you soon. 

Pops handed him the strawberry milkshake in a paper bag   
“No charge for Bughead.” He winked 

Jughead snorted   
“Bughead?” 

Pops shrugged his shoulders  
“Kevin had been hanging around here lately, he’s rubbing off on me.”

Jughead rolled his eyes playfully   
“Alright pops whatever you say.” 

He was about halfway to Betty’s house when he started laughing. Not just chuckling but full on belly laughing, so deep and hard and real that he had to pull over to the side of the road, tears streaming down his cheeks. How was this his life? How did he end up here? A town where people accepted him, a friend who trusted him enough to ask him to be his best man? Free milkshakes? It was insane, such a vast contrast from the dark lonely days hidden in his trailer or the terrifying mornings waking up to another dead inmate and the handmade shiv under his pillow. He was so damn happy it honestly made no sense. But then again.. it did make sense there was one common factor in every part of his happiness.

Betty Cooper, she had changed his life and there was no going back now, not without her. He wasn’t going anywhere without her. 

Betty was waiting on the porch when he got there, a smile on her face as she hopped up, blonde hair pulled back into a messy braid and a smudge of blue paint across her cheek. He slammed the door of his truck and practically ran to her, picking her up and swinging her, smiling at the squeal she emitted. 

“Jug!” She helped as he gently placed her on the floor, arms still tight around his waist. The smile on her face faltered as her fingers came up to touch his wet cheeks

“You’ve been crying, why were you crying” her eyes were filled with unrestrained concern as she stroked the tear tracks. 

Jughead grasped her fingers in his, pressing a kiss to her digits 

“I’m happy. I’m just happy”


	13. Chapter 13

“I look like a penguin!” Jughead shouted over the blow dryer coming from the bathroom to his right, the dark haired man was perched on the side of his and Betty’s bed. (Yeah, it was their bed. After a solid two months of sleeping in the soft yellow sheets he was fairly certain he had earned the right to claim it partially.) 

“You do not! I think you look handsome, like some kind of bad boy gone good. Eat your heart out Danny Zuko.” Betty popped her head into the bedroom, her glowing makeup free face and slightly damp hair had Jugheads stomach twisting, as much as he loved seeing his girl all dolled up something about an all natural Betty Cooper did unthinkable things to his thoughts. She was grinning at him clad in only a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a tight white tank top. Did he mention that she was sexy as hell? 

“You don’t have to get dressed before the wedding! What if I wrinkle it? Spill something on it? I could ruin this whole wedding, it would be all my fault. If my dad could see me now, all dressed up like this, about to be the best man at a wedding.. oh god I should’ve just said no.. I should’ve just said I couldn’t make it...” Jughead rugged nervously on the strand of ink black hair dangling in his eyes. 

Betty was well versed in her boyfriends anxiety by now, so eerily similar to her own that seeing it head on had actually helped them both in dealing with their own attacks. In an instant Betty was at his side, her hands gently prying his fingers from his hair, her own soft and gentle ones replacing his movements as she ran her nails across his scalp. 

“This wedding is going to be amazing, you look so handsome It’s actually a little ridiculous.” Betty grinned when she saw the slight cherry blush cross his cheeks “ you’re going to stand up their with Reggie, he’s going to cry, you’ll give him a tissue. I’ll get to look at you from across the couple and make funny faces at you. Then we’re going to dance at the reception, I’m gonna make you do the electric slide and you’re going to have to deal with me stepping on your toes okay? It’s going to be fun because were together. It’s always fun when we’re together.” Betty dropped a slow and certain kiss on Jugheads lips, she could feel the tension melting from his body as his hands gripped her waist, pulling away and nuzzling her nose. It was how he said thank you, Thank you for things Betty wasn’t even sure he was thanking her for.

They stayed like that for a few moments, foreheads pressed together , breaths mingling. Jughead broke the silence 

“You’ve gotta get going, you don’t want to be late, Josie might sing you to death.” He teased, stretching over her to hand her the garment bag and nudging her gently. “Next time I see you you’ll be looking like some kind of a fairytale princess I’m assuming.” Jughead quirked a brow as Betty slid on her sneakers and grabbed her purse, a lazy roll of her eyes 

“Definitely not, I would say more along the lines of the girl who wanted to be prom queen but didn’t even get nominated.” She bent down to kiss him one last time when he gripped her hands, bringing them to his lips.

“You’re better than any prom queen I’ve ever seen.” He whispered, winking at her as she beamed at him, her smile lighting up the room even after she had left it.

Jughead flopped back down on the bed, his eyes closed but the smile he always seemed to be wearing in her presence lingering on his lips. Suddenly his phone vibrated

Reggie: on my way to pick you up! Junior hasn’t stopped talking about you for the past fifteen minutes. Whatever you do don’t offer to put him in your book! I may have to run this car off a cliff if you give him anymore Jughead Jones obsession material. 

Jughead laughed out loud, Yeah the wedding was going to be just fine.  
*****

Did he say fine? He meant Amazing, beyond Amazing, picture perfect, starting with the most beautiful blonde in the world walking down the aisle before the flower girl. 

He had been right, she did look like a fairy princess. She wore a long lilac dress, the billowy material fluttering behind her as she caught his eyes, her long blonde curls were wavy and loose and she was wearing a flower crown of various collared daisies and roses. The decor for the wedding seemed to blend right into her natural beauty. Josie had gone for a whimsical theme outside of sweet water river, the barren trees for summer time were wrapped with fairy lights and there was silky white fabric draped amongst the greenery. It was absolutely stunning and so was Betty Cooper. 

Betty had been right about everything, Reggie cried, the ceremony was so beautiful it almost brought a tear to his own eye. Betty had stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes every time he even glanced in her direction, at one point Kevin, the other groomsmen to his right, pointed to himself, an offended expression on his face. He thought Betty was sticking her tongue out at him, it nearly made Jughead break out into laughter in the middle of the vows. 

After the ceremony they found themselves on the dance floor, a drunk Reggie clinging to Jughead as Josie changed outfits for the third time. 

“You’re my best friend dude. You’re my bestie. I’m so happy betty found you ya know? I’m so happy for you two I love you two! I love loveeee...” he slurred. 

Jughead had chuckled, “you too man, you too.” 

When Josie and Betty walked back out Jughead didn’t hesitate to swing Betty into his arms, pulling her close to his chest as an acoustic cover of some romantically beautiful slow song played through the speaker of the reception hall. Betty rested her cheek on Jugheads chest, her tired eyes looking into his. 

“You look so beautiful, have I told you that yet? I mean you look like something out of a dream.” He whispered it so quietly for only her to hear. 

Betty tipped her chin up, her sparkling green eyes finding his  
“Only about a couple of times, but I’ll take it again. You don’t look so bad yourself James Dean.” 

Jughead dropped his lips to hers  
“I love you, I need you to know that. No matter what I’m in love with you. Maybe this isn’t the right time but..” 

Tears gathered around Betty’s bottom lashes  
“It’s... it’s the perfect time, we’re surrounded by people who care about us. I’m with you, I’m.. im in love with you too Jughead and I’m not afraid. Im not afraid this time to keep falling in love with you. So I’m going to, I’m going to love you for as long as you’ll let me.” She whispered.

Jughead pressed his nose to hers, brushing gently  
“I’m not going anywhere, not now and not ever. I’m going to give you everything you’ve ever wanted , I’m going to work hard for you and show you how much I love you every single day of my life. I’m in it for the long haul Betty Cooper, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” 

A shaky laugh fell from her lips.  
“I never want to.” But then her smile fell, the lightness in her eyes clouded over to a murky black, The tremble in her lip wasn’t from happiness it was anger, anxiety, nerves.

“Betty Cooper, you are the only person we haven’t spoken to yet. Old friends and all that, you think you’d make an effort to atleast say hello. I would’ve come over sooner but my feet are absolutely exhausted. Motherhood you understand?” 

Jughead whipped around, gently pushing Betty behind his back protectively.

Veronica Archie Andrews stood in front of them

Let the games begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Veronica Lodge, of course, wore white to a wedding. 

A tight white bandage dress embroidered with pearls at the collar and a pair of sky high stilettos, her makeup dramatic and her short black hair smooth and straight. She looked perfect, gone were the mom jeans and frumpy sweater, she was ready for a war and Betty Cooper had never felt less prepared for a battle. 

Jughead was standing in front of her, his arms crossed in his suit as he stared down her past love, brown eyes meeting blue in a challenge. Whatever was about to go down she knew that she had someone on her side, she knew that her man was beside her and that small fact brought her the courage to place a tiny shaking hand on Jugheads forearm, stepping around him and facing Veronica Lodge, her head held high as the flower crown placed on her blonde curls stayed put. 

“Hello Veronica, Archie. I can honestly say I didn’t expect to see you here.” The steady tone of her voice was a small victory. In an instant she felt the dark haired boy beside her slide an arm over her waist, tugging her closer to his body. She only vaguely registered the way Archie’s eyes followed the small intimate movement, a bitter narrowness to his eyes when he looked back up. 

Veronica tsked, reaching behind her for Archie’s hand, blindly and harshly tugging him closer. 

“Well of course we’re here. We’ve just been so busy at home we simply forgot to RSVP.” 

Jughead chuckled low, his face set in a smirk  
“I think what my girlfriend meant to say was that she’s surprised you’re here considering the fact that you weren’t invited.” He raised a brow the smile still plastered on his face. 

“That was a mistake” the raven haired girl barked “Josie is my friend and Reggie is Archie’s. Who even are you? Some pity party? A charity case? We all know how much Betty loves to fix things, cars to boys now B? How quaint.” Veronica sneered. 

Betty squeezed Jugheads forearm, her nails digging into his skin.  
“That’s where you’re wrong V.” Betty mocked “I spent my whole life trying to fix a problem, I don’t have to fix Jughead. I don’t have to fix myself. You were gracious enough to take my problem from me, I suppose I should thank you for that.” 

Archie stepped forward   
“What the Hell is that supposed to mean?” He yelled

Jughead gently shoved Betty to the side   
“You better watch the way you talk to her.” He growled.

Archie chuckled bitterly   
“What are you gonna do? Kill me? We all know how good you are at that.” He taunted 

Jughead smiled wickedly, staring down at the shorter man   
“Oh yeah? You think you know me? I know you, I know what a piece of shit you are. You think I’m dangerous? I’m a murderer? You wanna find out?”   
He challenged, watching as the redhead swallowed thickly.

“Betty control your beast of a boyfriend.” Veronica ordered, her eyes burning into Betty with such hate that it made the beautiful blonde break out I. Laughter. 

“Control? That’s your specialty not mine. All you care about is control, that’s all you’ve ever cared about. You hate me, you always have. I’ve always been so jealous of you, I’ve always wanted to be you, since we were kids. But now.. now i see... you are filled with so much hate in your heart.. I’m filled with love. You may have gotten the family that I wanted and the boy that I thought I loved but I’ll have that too.. I have someone who loves me and only me. You? You have a confused mess and a family that you consider nothing but an inconvenience. I’ll never be like you and... I think that’s actually okay... better than okay. You will always be miserable and bitter and cold, not me.. not anymore.” Betty smiled, so close she could see the way Veronica gasped, see the way her face twisted before she ran away. 

When she turned to face Jughead she instead came face to face with Her ex fiancé, Archie’s arm clutching her elbow tightly. Before she even had a moment to pull away he was being ripped from her body, Hugheads breathing had increased rapidly, his face contorted in something of pure fury. 

“You shouldn’t have touched her.” He hissed pushing Archie back with such force the boy stumbled into the nearest table. Betty could feel the eyes of the guests as she raced towards her boyfriend 

“Juggie don’t! You’re on patrol, he’ll call the police He’s not worth it.”

Jughead turned to her   
“But you are.” He exclaimed.

Archie stood up straighter, a cocky smile now on his lips   
“If you hit me, you’ll go to jail. I will get you sent away for the rest of your life for assault. You’re on parol.” He mocked. 

“But I’m not.” Archie turned around confused at the new voice only to met by a fist to the face, a slightly more sober Reggie Mantle grinning and shaking his fist, staring at the knocked out red head. “I’ve wanted to do that since eight grade.” 

A grin split Jugheads cheeks, Reggie nodded at Jughead winking. Suddenly Josie came running in, the skirt of her dress clutched in her hands completely oblivious to every thing that had just happened 

“I just ran into Veronica Lodge in the bathroom, who the hell invited her to my wedding?” She pouted. 

A pair of thin arms wrapped around Jugheads waist, Betty’s chin resting on his shoulder as he leaned back into her touch. 

“You sure you’re ready to take on all this crazy?.” She whispered close to his ear. 

Jughead turned in her arms, pressing a slow kiss to her forehead, smiling against her smooth skin   
When she let out a contented sigh 

“Bring it on.”


	15. Chapter 15

His life had always been gray, dismal and dull mixed with only the slightest bit of red, an angry red, nothing beautiful and most definitely nothing to wake up too. 

Growing up had been difficult, constant anxiety and stress having taken its toll on his psyche. Switching from living in the swirly slide at Pickens park to peddling drugs in his fifth grade backpack had made it almost impossible to ever imagine a better life, something different...something beautiful. Negativity and fear were engrained In his mind, doubt was a constant and the thought of finding someone who would love him, baggage and all wasnt even a possibility. 

But he had been wrong.

It seemed that that was becoming his new normal, she was changing everything, challenging all that he had ever known and adding color to his life. From the sunshine yellow paint smear smudged on her cheek to the soft pastel blue sweaters she left laying over his living room table. Rose petal pink lipstick leaving kiss shaped stains on his neck and chest, purple ink scribbled over the pages laying on his work desk, and god... he had never seen anything as beautiful as Betty Coopers honey gold hair spilling onto his navy blue cotton sheets.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this, I swear if I wasn’t desperate to get my hands on that 1992 Camero he keeps locked up in his garage I would have told him to take his false informed ideas and shove them where the sun don’t shine.” The beautiful blonde currently occupying his thoughts spoke up from her space at the corner of her front porch, her long tan legs were bare, just a peek of her white lace underwear exposed from underneath his dark blue checked flannel, god she got prettier everyday, the way the sun made her green eyes sparkle, long blonde hair pulled into a pile of curls on the top of her head. 

“It’s For John Mayer Betts, I mean that’s pretty impressive.” Jughead smirked, his eyes following her long strokes against the canvas. 

“You would think wouldn’t you? I literally paid this house in full with the money he pays me for my paintings, the only problem is what he wants! His ideas lack integrity. He wants me to literally paint him a rainbow... thats it. A rainbow, not even any clouds! Just a rainbow!” The way her nose scrunched up was absolutely adorable and jughead couldn’t help thenlow chuckle that escaped his lips.

Betty glanced up from her painting  
“Something funny Jones?” She raised a perfectly manicured brow, her brush raised threateningly as she tapped her bare foot and the distressed white wood of the porch floor. 

The dark haired boy raised his hands in surrender before crossing them behind his head, a lazy smile on his lips, he knew his arms were her weakness, he couldn’t even count the amount of times when her fingers would trail over the defined muscles and scars as they lay together in bed. Jail had been horrible but at least it gave him an advantage over his unbelievably perfect girlfriend.  
“Not a thing Cooper.” He grinned 

Betty rolled her eyes, turning back to her painting  
“ it’s just not fair how cute you are, it really should be a crime. Hey!” The painters sparkling eyes fell to his again “next time someone asks why you have a criminal record just tell them you went to jail for being too damn good looking.” She teased, dropping her brush to the easel and stepping back to look over her work, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed walking over to the porch swing Jughead was lounging on, snuggling against his side  
“It’ll do, I’m just glad it’s over ,now I can bet back to working on that floral piece I’m obsessed with.” 

Jughead hummed, his fingers playing with the loose baby hairs at the back of Betty’s neck, the summer sun had her skin feeling warm to the touch and all he wanted to do was curl around her and never let go. 

“Woof.” 

Betty glanced up  
“Excuse me?” She giggled.

Jughead pulled them both up straighter, his eyes darting around the premises  
“That wasn’t me! That was... I swear to god I heard....” 

“Woof.” 

In an Instant Jughead was scrambling off of the porch swing nearly sending Betty flat onto the floor.

“jug!” She exclaimed with an audible “oof”’

“It’s gotta be around here...buddy! Come on out! It’s safe here, we won’t hurt you!” He was on his hands and knees now, crawling through the grass of Betty’s front lawn.

“Jughead Jones what on earth are you doing?” Betty questioned staring at the boy on all fours like he had grown another head 

“There’s a dog baby, I swear to god I heard him, I bet he’s hiding under the porch, we might have to take up the paneling under here if he’s stuck! Or we could just stick the saw under here and cut out...” he rambled.

Betty glanced to her right, sure enough sitting perfectly still was the tiniest little fluffy white puppy she had ever seen, it’s tail thumping rhythmically. Glancing over to her crawling boyfriend Betty made her way over to the happy little mutt , cautiously scooping it up in her arms and checking him for tags. There were none. 

“..... I figure If we can lure him out with some of that leftover Thai food we had last night then we can...” 

“Jug..” Betty giggled 

“ ... get him approach us, I know it’s difficult for strays to trust strangers so we might have to be very slow moving.” 

The puppy licked Betty’s nose, it’s tiny pink tongue hanging out of its mouth goofily  
“Jug..” Betty tried again. 

“I swear I heard him coming from over here!” 

“JUG” 

Dark black waves poked out from underneath the porch, his eyes instantly zeroing in on the slightly dirty animal in bettys hands. 

“Oh....” His voice softened, a new quality, one Betty wasn’t quite familiar with. “Oh you found him.” He whispered, quickly moving over to his girlfriend and the newest addition, running his hands through its mud covered fur. When the dog barked happily Jugheads eyes flew up to Betty’s “he likes me.” He whispered in awe, boyish excitement pouring through his body. 

“I think so.” She agreed, gently placing him in Jugheads arms, she couldn’t help the smile that lit her face when Jughead squeezed the dog closer to his body, fingers gentle as he rubbed its nose. 

“I like him too.” He grinned

That was the final straw. 

They were keeping this dog, they were keeping this dog forever. 

Almost on cue the backpack sized dog shook its body, mud and dirt flying everywhere, Betty squealed and Mud covered Jugheads face. 

Okay, maybe after a bath.


End file.
